When time come
by Hannami
Summary: Anybody isn't perfect and everybody has his secrets but some secrets are too big to being keep for long time.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a beautiful day. The day to be created for a quiditch match. On the Hogwadrs playground dozen of read and green flags flickered in the wind and two team were preparing on the last match of this year. Then it began noisy crowd was cheering about every single point. The Slytherins were winning right now but there was snitch. These points could resolve about the winner of match and champion of this year. And everybody know that Harry Potter has been the best seeker.

He was flying around the pitch and seeking the snitch. His joy of flying and game was childlike. Any fears of falls there was only wind and a snitch. His complete atention was occupy by looking for this small gold ball and finally he saw it. A the moment his hand reached for a snitch and he clasped his fingers around it and something gone wrong. Everything had stopped, flash of memories and pain. The last beated of his heart and then fall on hard ground.

Harry Potter was dead before his body touched the ground. There wasn't any wounds becouse somebody cast slowdown spell. People tryed resuscitation on him but with no effect. The great Boy Who Lived was dead.

The newspaper had a harvest. Everybody wanted to know why he die. Magazine wrote long stories about his glorious life and his brave. But something had change in the air. It was like land drew over the dark heavy clouds even if the public didn't know about the prophecy as well as they felt what sanctifications had knew . There was no hope on side of light there was nobody to fight this war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I.

In the Potter's family crypt was a small burial only with close friends. The people clothed in black stayed around a white coffin which constrated with crypt. White lilies were everywhere and only candles throwed light on the old walls. Two people were holding their hands and cudling to each other. Ron and Hermione couldn't believe that he is gone. The vision of death is so close. They didn't see it till now. These few day they suffered so big beaverement and from pain and emptiness arise something beautiful, something unique like a love. The pale face covered with tears swore that she will find the reason of Harry's death.Yes she will she promised herself.

"Lord Harry Poter is death." Dirty and stinky man hesitately spoke to his master who sits on the thron. He strokes his snake and don't show any emotions.His head arise from the Nagini and his piercing eyes focus on Wormtail.

"How he died told me." The man hiss and stand. His next stepps leds to the big window with heavy dark drapes.

"He fall of the broom."

"You wanna told mi that he falls of the broom, don't make me laught." He turns and points wand on him.

"Crucius"

"I want to know what has really happen no sssome article of newssspaper." He ends curse.

"Get of my eyesss."

His eyes fix on the cloudy sky. His thoughs now belongs to Harry Potter. Is he died? No that's not possible. I have the feel he isn't dead. Where are you and what do you do? I feel you was distress in a moments and then nothing. Any of his annoying feelings. Maybe you are really dead. I want to be convinced of your dead.

It was after funeral, the silently group of people went to the Hogwards. The only safe place they used to know. But now after death of Dumbledore and Harry it was as dangerous as other places in the wizard and muggle world. The war was there.

" Ron, He couldn't die on the fall of broom. You know." Hermione spoke quietly.

" He was to good flyer. I think too but the better flyers died on fall of the broom."

" But they cast slowdown spell he couldn't die of fall. That impossible you saw his body before the funeral. There wasn't any wound. I will do research. I will ask madame Pomfrey. We must something to do. We must find the truth" Determination in her voice was so as strong as it depended her life on it.

"I will go to the dormitory. I'm very tired Ron. Don't you mind?" Her sad eyes raises to him. He wants to shakes down her spleen.

"Good night"

"Good night" She kiss him and dissapears in corridors.

Minerva sits in headmastres office and her worrieds was on that war what will going to come in a future.

" Albus, how you can leaft me here in such miserable situation. What I have to do?"

The wooden faces of antecedent headmasters now was focused on her and it begins speak.

"Minerva, my time had been summed and I only chose moment and way that would be the best for everybody. Believe me."

"First you and now Harry. Two bright stars on the light side switch off .What about the prophecy? What if it would be truth? " She sights.

" Even his death is mystery. His heart stopped to beat at moment why Poppy don't know. We haven't found any track of spell. The ministry sayd it was an accident and ended examination. If it is Dark Lord we can expect attacks and one of those will be rate on Hogwards."

The old walls of castle begin trembled. Sounds of fears, sound of pain like that Hogwards have been dying.

"No it couldn't be now."

Suddenly everything stops. Silents so heavy silents.


End file.
